


if home is where the heart is, then we're all just fucked

by trippingeyes



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, im also not funny, im not original, im sorry literally everyone has done this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippingeyes/pseuds/trippingeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael: guys ears are so weird</p>
<p>luke: go the fuck to sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	if home is where the heart is, then we're all just fucked

**Author's Note:**

> so not my idea but i wanted to do it. title from 27 by fall out boy because i listened to folie a deux while i wrote this!!

**michael:** guys ears are so weird

**luke:** go the fuck to sleep

**michael:** im just expressing my curiosity god

**ashton:** yeah at 2 am

**calum:** i don't know guys he has a point

**luke:** then how about you two go discuss your love for external auditory meatuses together

**michael:** wow nice vocabulary luke nOT

**michael:** also maybe we will

**luke:** thank you now leave

**calum:** you know what else is weird

**calum:** that skin between your thumb and your index finger

**michael:** i W AS JUST THINKING THAT LIKE WHY IS IT SO WEBBED

**luke:** YOURE SO ANNOYING

**luke:** WE HAVE TO BE UP IN LIKE FOUR HOURS

**ashton:** tongues

**michael:** SHTI I DIDNT THINK OF THAT 

**calum:** it never sits comfortably in your mouth

**luke:** ashTON WHY

**ashton:** sorry luke

**michael:** hA LUKE WE'VE LURED IN YOUR BOYFRIEND

**luke:** i hate you

**michael:** WHAT EVEN CRAWLED UP YOUR ASS AND DIED HUH

**calum:** if anything was near his ass it was ashton

**ashton:** CLAUM

**luke:** dID YOU 2 JUST GET OUT OF YOUR BUNKS JUST TO HIGH FIVE

**michael:** great work hood

**calum:** thank you its an art form

**luke:** i despise you all

**ashton:** babe :(

**luke:** YUO JOINED THEM

**luke:** i heARD YOU LAUGH AT THE ASSHOLE JOKE

**ashton:** THAT WASNT ME YOU CANT PROVE THAT

**luke:** IT WS A GIGGLE I KNOW YOUR LAUGH BC LOVE IT

**ashton:** aww

**luke:** im sorry lets not fight over text  <3

**michael:** GRSS BARF

**michael:** i ban the heart from this group chat for all of eternity

**calum:** i ban michael shitting on luke and ashton's relationship

**michael:** BRO

**michael:** U MADE THE ASSHOLE JOKE

**calum:** yeah in a loving way

**michael:** why you gotta be so rude by magic

**michael:** rude boy by rihanna

**calum:** nuh uh we are not fighting in songs again.

**ashton:** that strip of skin between your nostrils

**michael:** YOOOOOO

**calum:** TRUUU

**luke:** WE'RE STILL ON THAT

**luke:** I THOUGHT WE WERE PAST IT

**luke:** YOUR ALL IDIOTS

**michael:** you're

**calum:** you're

**ashton:** you're

**luke:** FUCKGIN

 


End file.
